


Fragile Moon  纸月亮

by littlerose21



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Newt性转并且只有他性转, Other, 如果要分左右位的话是Theseus/Newt, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerose21/pseuds/littlerose21
Summary: 纽缇离开了伦敦，心却一直还停留在十六岁的暑假。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 11





	1. 一

_“-我今晚到巴黎。”_

纽缇在收到忒修斯的短讯时有一点意外，六年没见，他发消息的方式就好像在说他刚去超市马上回来。

这六年并不是毫无联系，忒修斯继承父亲的衣钵进了外交部，纽缇离开英国去了巴黎六大继续学业，他们知道对方的联系方式，忒修斯一开始还会经常发消息给她，就好像他是个关心妹妹的好兄长，纽缇几乎没有回过信，久而久之联系便仅限于每年纽缇生日和圣诞节忒修斯发去的祝福短讯，纽缇依然不太回他的消息。

彼时她正在实验室等待仪器做完一个步骤，她盯着屏幕，拇指犹豫又尴尬地悬空，三分钟后又一条短讯传来——

_“-我能见你吗？”_

_“-我今晚要打工。”_

她最终还是回了信，但不打算见她的兄长。

她等了一会儿，对方没有再回，于是她松了口气，说不清庆幸还是失落。仪器完成的提示音响起，她把这件事抛之脑后。

调动到巴黎花了忒修斯不少功夫，父亲即使已经退休在部里依然具有影响力，让他调往法国的路上困难重重，以至于花了这么多时间才终于达成目标。

来日方长。

他在机场看着新的短讯想，巴黎地接的同事很快打断了他的想法，他收起手机和来人握手，把那份隐秘的思绪赶进某个角落。

等他安顿下来已经是傍晚，法国人没有加班的习惯，同事倒是热情，几个人邀他去strip club喝酒，他推拒了一下，飞行让他有些疲倦，他也没想要与哪位佳人共度良宵，但他们保证仅仅只是看的那种。

一来二去忒修斯没再拒绝，他第一天到这儿，没必要格格不入，但当他看见那个台上穿着三点式背对着他扭动的熟悉身影时，他为自己来了这儿感到庆幸。

纽缇靠着那根钢管转过身看到忒修斯的时候她确定他也看到了她——他俩目光对视的那一刻都像见了鬼一样。

纽缇变得更瘦了些，依然像个未发育完全的未成年少女，画着不适合她的夸张眼线，身上的亮片涂得有点太多了，忒修斯想，她像个圣诞节不小心在亮片纸上上打过滚的小孩，或者在搞什么精灵的cosplay，他在恼怒前被自己的想法逗笑，但纽缇比他更先反应过来。她穿着十几厘米的高跟鞋从台上跳下来，掩饰着尴尬小心又快步地出了门，房间里的女孩儿不止她一个，她不会引起太多注意。

她在走廊上碰到了她的经理，问她为什么在外面，她照实说了，没人想给自己的亲哥哥跳脱衣舞。经理是个年轻的小伙子，他没为难她，点了点头安排她去另一个vip室跳舞。

她运气还算好，或许是经理特意照顾她的原因，小包厢里的客人给的小费要大方得多，哪怕是塞在她内裤里。

忒修斯看着纽缇落荒而逃，没立刻起身去追，他不想让她难堪，但他确实打心底里不赞同她打这份工，他不明白怎么会有人爱看一个瘦削的、看上去没成年的雀斑女孩跳脱衣舞，她的胸部很平，屁股也不翘，那副性感装扮在她身上像是小女孩偷穿大人的衣服。他在侍应生送酒水时递了张钞票，问“那个瘦瘦的雀斑妞去哪了”，小伙子很快打听到了消息，嘴里倒还有点维护她，说什么“抱歉，她只是个兼职的学生”之类的话，忒修斯觉得自己看上去没那么混蛋，但也不好显得欲盖弥彰，只能装作不那么感兴趣，却把酒换成了软饮。

纽缇到凌晨一点才换班，从更衣室换了衣服走后门取她的摩托车回家，打了好几下火都没发动引擎，她拆了火花塞检查，没发现什么问题，外面在这时下起大雨，雨滴落在挡雨棚上发出哗哗的响声，她抬起头朝雨骂了句脏话，又准备去拆磁电机罩，这时有辆深色suv开过来停在她前面轻轻鸣了声喇叭，她抬头，忒修斯正放下车窗，“上车。”

纽缇没理他，他凭什么像和她很熟一样，他们明明六年没见。

“别拆了，雨一会儿不会停的，我送你回家。”他又说，纽缇却一眼也不看他，赌气似的去拆车头的磁电机罩。他只好下了车，淋着雨绕过车头去拉她，刚碰到又被纽缇用力甩开手。

“我卖艺不卖身的，老板。”纽缇故意拖长着调子说。

忒修斯被她气笑了，“你倒是有道理。”他伸手去把她的手从机车盖上拉下来，看见纽缇的手在拆机罩时弄的几道红印子，下意识放柔了声音，“今天太晚了，听话，先让我送你回去。”

确实太晚了，纽缇明天还要去实验室，她也想回去了，她知道让忒修斯送她回去是这个机车坏掉的雨夜里最好的选择，疲倦让她变得柔软起来，冲散了那些置气的心思，纽缇没再甩开他的手，但她依然不想按他说的做。

就在纽缇打算妥协的时候，一个女声传来，“你在做什么？”那个黑发女孩朝忒修斯大声喊道，另一个个子高高的金发女孩紧紧拽着她的手，“纽缇？你需要我帮你报警吗？”

“不，蒂娜，我和他认识。”纽缇这时终于站起来，有些尴尬地对那女孩说，“我没事，你快回家吧。”

“真的吗？”蒂娜有些怀疑地又看了忒修斯一眼，“如果你需要任何帮助……”

纽缇摇摇头，“真的，他是我……”她犹豫了一下，“我在英国的朋友。”

蒂娜又看了眼忒修斯，依然半信半疑，但她没再说什么，只是又做了个打电话的手势，纽缇点了点头，对她笑了，她这才和金发女孩一起转身离开。

“走吧，既然我们是……‘朋友’。”忒修斯给她打开了副驾驶的车门。

和他在这里拉拉扯扯难免惹麻烦，纽缇有点不情愿地上了车，又按忒修斯要求的发了地址到他手机上方便他导航。

“那女孩儿是你‘同事’？”路上忒修斯状似无意地问。

“没有，只是同学，她们没来过strip club，好奇来找找乐子，其实这种地方根本不适合她们那种女孩儿。”纽缇有点疲倦地说，她知道他想问什么，但她累得只想睡觉，便懒得和他吵。

这话又触发到忒修斯了，她以为她是谁啊，他恼怒地想，裸着身体给一群想操她的男人跳舞，还自信到自己能解决可能碰到的一切危险。

“那就适合你这种女孩儿了？”他在控制之前话就已经说了出去。

“那还是更适合你这种花花公子。”纽缇不甘示弱地说。

忒修斯自知失言，不再为这件事和纽缇做无意义的争吵，“你太辛苦了，我是说，工作到这么晚。”他言不由衷地找补道。

“嗯嗯，”纽缇头歪向另一边，眼睛半眯着，全身都在暗示着“别再吵我”。她的眼线花了一点，在她的下眼睑晕出一圈阴影来，显得憔悴，“我已经很累了，明天早上还要去实验室，所以你不要说教我。”

忒修斯闭了嘴，好让纽缇能在车上小憩一会儿。

到了公寓楼下忒修斯才叫醒她，她说了句谢谢，径直下了车。忒修斯看着纽缇走进公寓大门，然后上楼，没有电梯，纽缇住的公寓很旧，离学校也不那么近，大概是因为租金便宜。他没有立刻开车离开，只是看着公寓的亮起的窗户，半晌又点了支烟。

不到半小时的时间纽缇又下了楼，身后背着一个双肩包，左手提了个袋子，看起来怒气冲冲，忒修斯在纽缇路过他的车时很轻地鸣了一声笛，纽缇抬头时有些惊讶，似乎这才看见他。

“怎么下来了？”

“你还没走？”

他们几乎同时开口，忒修斯先打破这个小小的尴尬，“我抽支烟。”他晃了晃还有半支烟的左手，庆幸烟点得晚还没抽完，不然凌晨一个男人盯着女生公寓的窗户看是有够吓人的。

“室友带人在我床上乱搞，我想换个地方。”纽缇说。

“去我那住一晚。”忒修斯意识到自己答得有点太快了，又找补道，“明天你再做打算。”

纽缇点点头，这次没再和忒修斯闹脾气，她实在太累了。

开去忒修斯宿舍的路上纽缇又睡着了，抱在胸前的袋子在等红灯的时候露出一只小猫的脑袋，和忒修斯对视后又很快缩进去。

这次的路程有些远，叫醒纽缇的时候她看起来已经睡了一觉，忒修斯帮她提了包，她抱着她装有小猫的袋子跟着忒修斯进门。大使馆的宿舍是独立的小洋房，装修要比她租的公寓好上许多，里面是暖黄色的灯光，温暖而干燥，好让她在一个雨夜陷入情人节的壁炉。

忒修斯自己的行李都还原样堆在门口，此时却忙不迭地帮纽缇找了房间，要她快去洗澡，浴室都有现成的新毛巾和浴袍，一边接过她的包帮她安置。

纽缇站在门口看着忒修斯忙前忙后，心里突然叹了口气，转身进了浴室。

纽缇再次出来的时候她的房间已经全部被布置好，就连她的猫都有了装满猫粮的食盆和猫砂盆。

忒修斯刚好进门将一壶饮用水放在纽缇房间的桌子上，正撞上刚从浴室出来的纽缇。纽缇卸了浓妆，长度到耳下的红色卷发还滴着水，脸上因为浴室的蒸汽而潮红，雀斑更加明显了，没有好好系上的浴袍领口下是大片苍白的皮肤，隐约露出小巧的乳房，底下什么也没穿，那苍白就一路蔓延到下身。

纽缇明显注意到了忒修斯的眼神，她对上他的眼睛，赤脚走近了两步，踮起脚往忒修斯唇上印了个吻。

后者退开了一点，女孩勾起嘴角，故意挑衅:“你不想要这个吗？”

“我永远无法拒绝你。”忒修斯叹息道，纽缇得到满意答复，得逞地将整个重心倚在他身上，他只能伸手扶住她的腰。

“那就别说那么多废话。”纽缇像个被宠坏的公主，把嘲讽藏在得意底下，又继续亲吻她的俘虏。忒修斯亲起来和以前很像，但又有些什么不一样的地方，纽缇几乎在一瞬间就意识到这点，但她不去细想，她只觉得她好想他，想得发狂，而他就总忍心这么对她。她想得生气，便更用力地亲他，用手弄乱他的头发，啃咬他的喉咙，让他为自己露出失控的那一面来。纽缇跌跌撞撞地把忒修斯推到床上，解他的衣服，抚摸他，后者却握住她的手，“我不想你怨我，我不想你失望。”他喃喃道，带着轻微的喘息，又重复了一遍，“纽缇，我不想看到你失望。”

“但我们往往事与愿违。”纽缇回答道，把他接下来的要说的话都堵在一个怨怼的吻里。

纽缇是怨忒修斯的，那份怨恨没有因为时间而消减，所以她脱离家族，离开伦敦，不回忒修斯的消息，而忒修斯竟然也就真的六年都没有来见过她。

可当六年后忒修斯突然发来消息，并在当天晚上出现在她眼前，她便又想亲吻他了。她比她的兄长小八岁，是斯卡曼德家的小女儿，父亲是高官，母亲是学者，他们没有太多时间照顾她，在她长到生活不需要保姆包办的时候，唯一会照顾她的亲人成了斯卡曼德家永远懂事负责的长子。她的兄长总是会纵容她，跟在她身后收拾烂摊子，她曾经可以调皮任性，能做任何想做的事。而如今狼狈是她生活的常态，她当然有她的方法解决，可今晚有人送她回家，又把她接进有着温暖光亮的干净房间里，她就感到委屈起来，想要忒修斯和以前一样像宠小孩一般宠着她，想要从他身上得到更多的温暖和爱。

忒修斯依然熟悉她的身体，抑或仅仅只是依靠讨人欢心的经验，纽缇被吻得软绵绵的，仰起脖颈发出柔软的呻吟，她的浴袍一拉就开，腹部和大腿裸露在空气中让她感到凉意，她用小腿勾上忒修斯的腰，好让他再靠近一点驱散那份来自距离的冷，她急急地去解忒修斯的衣服，好让她能更快地与她的兄长肌肤相贴。忒修斯握住她的手，又亲吻她，“我在这，别着急。”他在她耳边低声说，纽缇点点头，又摇头，嗓子里发出类似哭声的模糊声音。忒修斯指腹的薄茧蹭过她乳房时让她发抖，颤抖着说“多摸摸我”，她的下身未经碰触已经变得柔软湿润，在被触及的时候哭着叫“忒修斯”，又黏黏糊糊地吸着鼻子叫他“哥哥”，她在阴蒂被吸吮时尖叫出声，水顺着流到大腿和臀部，把忒修斯的下巴也弄得湿漉漉的，她尖叫着说“不要了”，却又自顾自地把大腿分得更开。

她被吸得脚背绷直，无助地想抓住点什么，又生生地将放在忒修斯头发上的手移到床单，她不舍得忒修斯疼。她想让他快乐、舒服，就像他对她做的一样。

“可以了，可以了。”她在一轮小高潮后喘息着说，看见忒修斯的神情又补充道，“就直接进来，我有吃药。”

“但你会不好清理。”忒修斯犹豫地说。

纽缇摇摇头，又用小腿去勾他，“没关系，我想感受到你。”她有点吃力地抬起身体环住忒修斯的脖子，几乎要将整个人挂在他身上，“就射进我里面，装满我，我好想你，我想要你。”她在忒修斯耳边用气声说。

性事时的纽缇软得像一掬水，连那一点点怨怼生出的尖刺也消失得无隐无踪了，她像只柔软的小动物，哀哀叫唤以求得爱与关注。她像是感受到痛苦般地皱起眉头，又呼唤着忒修斯给她更多，她脸色潮红，绿眼睛蒙上了水雾，睫毛轻轻地发着抖，没人能拒绝受难的阿尔忒弥斯，她的兄长尤甚，他们都明白这点，于是她作威作福，他予取予求，就好像她十六岁的那个暑假，他们永远重演那个青春期的暑假。

那时候的纽缇已经对流露出未来生物学家的先兆，暑假要一个人回乡下的庄园住，好能多与她爱的森林与动物接触。忒修斯不放心她，跟着她一起跑到乡下，斯卡曼德家的庄园已经早就没人居住，只雇了一位管家和一位园丁定期打理，他俩在里面与世隔绝过了两个月，纽缇在乡下种花、找小动物、在小溪里游泳、摘石榴，以及爬上忒修斯的床。

如果不是常年忙碌的母亲突然良心发现觉得自己忽略了她的儿女，想要给他们一个惊喜，她如果不推掉八月底奥地利的那个交流会，她就不会看到她的儿子和女儿赤裸地在沙发上交缠，像两条砧板上的鱼。

忒修斯如她所愿地填满了她，精液从他们的交合处流出来，弄得纽缇的下身一塌糊涂，是她自己要这么做的，但她现在却没有精力去清理了，她只是软绵绵的躺在床上，等着忒修斯去拿热毛巾帮她清理干净，他总是会这么做的，在哥哥面前她永远只需要接受照顾。

她昏昏欲睡地接受了忒修斯的服务，在半梦半醒间又听见浴室的水声，最后水声停下，她感觉到有人走近她的床头，“睡了吗？”她听见忒修斯说。

她本能地去拉忒修斯的手，就好像她还是个小孩子，“我想你陪我一起睡。”她嘟囔着说。

她不是第一次说这话，她这时又成了那个被宠坏的小姑娘了，小时候的她常在有雷雨的半夜悄悄抱着枕头推开忒修斯卧室的门，小声说“我能和你一起睡吗，我一个人害怕。”她说话时就像个害羞的小洋娃娃。小洋娃娃会在忒修斯点头后乖乖地躺在一侧，蜷缩成一小团，最后悄悄拉住忒修斯的手入睡。

“好。”忒修斯轻声说，他没法看着这样的纽缇而不变得柔软。他躺在纽缇的另一侧，而女孩随着他转过身来，像小时候一样拉住他的手，这才真正打算入眠。忒修斯关掉床头灯，黑暗使触觉变得敏感起来，他感受到纽缇的体温与脉搏，一切都隔得太久了，但在这一刻她就好像还是那个洋娃娃般的小姑娘，又小又软，伸手就能把她完全抱进怀里，一点都没有变。

忒修斯沉浸在那份甜美的回忆里，就在他以为纽缇睡着了的时候，她却突然开口，“哥哥，”她声音很轻，带着微弱的鼻音和一点点颤抖，“我好想你。”

忒修斯张了张嘴，想说什么又咽了回去，他能说什么呢，他是首先退缩的那个，是他先放弃了他们的感情。那时的他习惯于做那个完美的长子，他服从他的家庭，并为其争取荣光，他不曾像纽缇一样自由、叛逆，放弃一切只为了自己想做什么就做什么。

“我以为你会来找我，”纽缇又说，这时她的哭腔变得明显了，她把脸缩进被子里，“我等了好久，我以为你不会来了。”

“我开始讨厌你，我诅咒你是个自私的胆小鬼，我决定永远不要再见你。”她顿了顿，“可是我做不到，我还是想你。”

“我真是非常、非常讨厌你。”她细声细气地说，夹杂着尖锐又模糊的呜咽。

“对不起。”忒修斯只能说出这句话，他握了握纽缇的手，又重复道，“对不起。”

仿佛是意料之中的回答，纽缇呛出一声干巴巴的笑，她翻了个身，把手从忒修斯手里抽出来，她把刚刚流露出的柔软收回壳里，又长出她的刺了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天纽缇醒来时花了一点时间才意识到自己在哪，她看见没有漏水痕迹的干净天花板，床垫软得她腰酸，有阳光从没拉紧的窗帘缝间落到蓬松的被子上，她猛地坐起，跳下床找手机的时候被绊了一下，连着缠在脚踝的被子摔在地毯上。

忒修斯听见卧室传来撞击的闷响，他三步并两步跑进来，正看见纽缇赤裸着身体摔在地毯和被褥之间，乱糟糟的头发遮住了她的视线，两只手徒劳地抬起，想要抓点什么东西支撑她起身。

忒修斯跨过那一堆柔软的障碍去拉她起来，他感觉纽缇很轻，“要拿什么？”他问。

“手机，”纽缇说，“可能在包里。”她连着被子一起重新坐回床上，让柔软继续包裹着身体，她偷偷地揉着碰到桌角的胯骨，等忒修斯去她包包里的手机拿给她，“都十点半了！”她接过手机时懊恼地说，“你怎么不叫我，我都说了今天要去实验室。”她朝着忒修斯毫无理由地发难。

忒修斯盯着她，仿佛为她不明所以的脾气困惑，“今天周六啊，大小姐。”他说。

“可我有东西没做完嘛，我还答应了……哎算了……”她这时又显得不耐烦起来，只低头回着手机消息不看他，像是和母亲对话的叛逆期女生。

“那你今天还回不回学校？你要回的话我送你。”

纽缇回完消息，抬起头看了看他，像是认真考虑了一下，“不回了。”她说，“我周一再做，这两天我抓紧联系一下新房子。”

忒修斯顺势坐到她身边，又装作不经意地帮她把被子稍稍提上去遮住她裸露在外的大半个乳房，“我说，要不你就住这里吧，也不用再去找新房子了，周末能休息一下。”他试探地说。

纽缇认真地听他说完，摇了摇头:“不行，你这进门还有士兵站岗，你知道我不习惯住这种地方。”

“我周一就去给你拿通行证，没人会拦你。”忒修斯继续哄她。

“不要，你知道我从小就住不惯。”老斯卡曼德先生年轻时驻外，曾带着他的妻子儿女住官邸，她从来不喜欢官邸四周严密安保的压抑环境。

“你搬过来不用付房租，”忒修斯想到她破旧的公寓，换了个思路，“你就不用打那么多份工了。”

纽缇知道他想说什么，她笑起来，“那也不成，我要还助学贷款的，我还是得去挣钱。”

忒修斯看了她一会儿，似乎在琢磨什么，“你还剩多少？我帮你还了。”他最终说。

“真的？”纽缇眨了眨眼，凑近了一点，“你说话算数哦。”

“当然算数，周一我就去你们学生事务处。”忒修斯认真地说。

纽缇这下高兴了，她眼睛弯弯的，搂住忒修斯脖子亲了他一口，故意发出响亮的啵声。“哥哥真好！”她欢呼道。

“但你不要去club打工了，”他扒下纽缇的手，看着她的眼睛，“不要去了，没钱就找我拿。”

纽缇对上他的视线，仿佛在评估他的严肃程度，“好吧。”她最终说。

“然后住过来，我们下午去把你的行李都拿回来。”

“好吧。”纽缇拿人手短，只得答应。

忒修斯从椅子上拿了件浴袍扔给她，“你先穿件衣服。”

纽缇这才意识到被子在她刚刚抬手的时候又滑了下去，几乎让她整个上身暴露在空气中。她把浴袍扔到一边，踩在床单上站起来，故意把整个身体都露在忒修斯面前，“怎么，你看硬了？”她站得高高的，弯下腰凑近忒修斯，用大臂把两只乳房夹拢，好不容易形成一道浅浅的乳沟，“想不想来一发超棒的晨间性爱？”

忒修斯觉得她用那副干瘪的身材卖弄自以为的性感的样子很好笑，这也是他不能理解为什么竟然会有人雇佣她跳脱衣舞。纽缇无可置疑的美丽、性感，她是忒修斯无法拒绝的月亮女神，但她从不需要搔首弄姿。没等他回答，纽缇的肚子发出咕噜咕噜的声音。“这还叫晨间啊？都快十一点了，”忒修斯看了她一眼，说，“收拾一下，我们出去吃饭。”他说着出了卧室内间，留给纽缇穿衣服的空间。

“噢。”纽缇干干地应了，跳下床去从包里拿衣服。

纽缇大概花了半个小时把自己收拾好，她冲了个澡，穿了她昨天随便扔进包里的T恤，牛仔短裤，没有化妆，头发因为有点湿而披散下来，她看起来和昨晚浓妆艳抹的样子很不同。

“你在看什么？”纽缇问。

“你都没怎么变。”忒修斯回答道。

“嗯哼。”纽缇含糊应了，她不想继续这个话题，他们本不需要好久不见的，如果忒修斯来找过她，希斯罗起飞到戴高乐落地，一共都用不着两小时。

纽缇明白忒修斯没有他所表现出来的那么在乎她，至少和他本该金光闪闪的人生相比，她不是排在前面的那一个。

她花了很多时间来接受这个事实。

忒修斯带她出门吃了午餐，又送她回公寓拿行李，纽缇要他在车上等着不用上去，她不想向他展示她住在什么样的破地方，“那边有的就别带了，省得你下楼费力。”他没强求，只叮嘱了两句。

“放心吧，我本来就没什么行李。”纽缇摆摆手，打开车门上了楼。忒修斯没等多久，大概两支烟的时间，纽缇就下来了，只有一个很小的便携行李箱，一个双肩包，这就是她全部家当了。

“你东西真的很少。”忒修斯在帮她把行李放进后车厢时感慨，“我以为你会有更多的衣服之类的，就像你们这个年纪的女孩儿。”

“衣服多了就不好搬家了，”纽缇不怎么在意地说，“不是每个房东都愿意签长约，涨价我就得找新房子了。”

拿完了行李，纽缇又要去把昨天扔在club后门的机车拿回来，“虽然是二手货也花了我好多钱呢，修修还能骑。”她这么说着，俩人只得重新回去拿了车，有点勉强地塞了一半在后备箱里，寄希望于不要在路上被交警拦住。纽缇给了个地址，说有会修理的熟人，忒修斯跟着导航七拐八绕，绕到一家偏远的小仓库，被几个嬉皮风的年轻人改成了机修间，看起来主要做非法改装的生意。

纽缇下车和那几个年轻人打招呼，他们都说法语，熟稔得让忒修斯觉得刺眼，他在这儿显得相当格格不入。一个小伙子帮她把摩托从车上抬了下来，又随便问了几句，忒修斯听见纽缇说这不是她的车之类的。然后她绕到忒修斯那一侧的车门，敲了敲窗户，让他先去忙，她在这儿等车修好。

忒修斯想赌气说“我不忙”，他和纽缇在一起时总像小孩，但又在这时福至心灵地体会到纽缇的那份体贴——她是因为感觉到了忒修斯在这儿的那份尴尬。

“你的行李我能打开吗？我可以提前帮你把东西收拾好。”

纽缇点点头，“嗯嗯，拜托你啦。”

所以他开车回了公寓，帮他的妹妹收拾房间。纽缇的东西确实很少，行李箱只有三四套衣服、一小盒子化妆品、一双鞋，她甚至没有真正能保暖的冬装；包里是两本她的专业笔记、一本书、以及她的笔记本电脑，这些东西就算是只是在学生里比较也非常寒酸。看来她也没有在strip club跳过几场舞，忒修斯想，否则她就能买双更好的鞋了。

纽缇以前没受过物质上的掣肘，她从出生起就是富足的，所以她面对豪宅官邸也能说出“住不惯”、“那是个社交场合，不是我家。”这些看似高高在上的话，但公主的生活自她离开伦敦结束。

准确地说，是和忒修斯的那件事被发现之后。

忒修斯选择了听从父母的安排，就当没发生过，用母亲的话说，就是到了“该回到正轨的时候”。

而纽缇和他不一样，她的爱像是烈火，凡经过必留下痕迹，她不觉得自己有错，爱永远不会有错，她总是这么想的。于是她在那个夏末的夜晚偷偷翻窗溜进忒修斯的房间，她的双眼在黑暗中依然闪闪发亮，她告诉忒修斯她不后悔，她爱他，愿意和他到任何地方去，去到谁也不能分开他们的地方。

而忒修斯拒绝了她。

他如今依然能清晰地回忆起那个晚上的闷热与沉默，纽缇难以置信且受伤的眼神。

于是她去了寄宿学校几乎不再回家，两年后离开伦敦，彻底和家里断了联系，斯卡曼德家从此只有一个儿子。

忒修斯把纽缇的东西整理好，又安置好自己的行李，磨磨蹭蹭终于到了傍晚，纽缇还没给她消息，他忍不住发了短讯过去。

纽缇回消息倒是很快：“快好了，你在约我啊？”

“是，我在约你，你会答应吗？”

纽缇发了个塞纳河北岸的地标给他：“一小时后见，别开车。”

地标在卢浮宫附近，忒修斯按时去了，他突然有点紧张，像个初次约会的中学生，为了缓解紧张又像游客一样逛了逛，直到纽缇骑着她修好的Vespa停在他面前。

忒修斯看起来挺惊讶的，纽缇以为他没认出她来，拿下头盔，甩了甩头发，忒修斯看上去像个白痴，他说，“你好美。”

纽缇笑起来，扔了个头盔给他让他上车，忒修斯抱住纽缇的腰，任她带着他在夜晚的巴黎大街小巷里七拐八绕，夜色渐深，路上的人越来越少，纽缇开着车在无人的河畔大声唱歌，忒修斯和她一起疯。他们整晚没回公寓没去酒店，夜风很大，忒修斯觉得他恋爱了。

–

忒修斯觉得和纽缇在一起他就永远停留在24岁。

那年他硕士毕业，在入职前的空窗期放弃了原本计划好的横穿意大利公路旅行，而选择陪纽缇在乡下度过她的暑假。那时他不能想到那两个月完全地改变了他们的人生，即使他曾徒劳地试图将它推回所谓正轨。

而如果他能诚实一点，他就会承认他并不真的愿意让一切从未发生，否则他就不会废这么大的力气调来巴黎，又在落地的第一时间给纽缇发消息。

他和纽缇在一起就有了24岁那年的好精力，他们整夜没有回公寓，夜晚的城市像流动的银河，纽缇带他游荡了许多地方。巴黎的夜晚格外散漫，他们跟着人群跳舞，为了莫名其妙的小事大笑，快乐得精疲力竭。纽缇带着他离开人群，又买了瓶酒坐在高处，不知道为了何事而开心地与他干杯。天色已经浮白，远处的铁塔依然闪闪发亮，而纽缇的眼底是星星的光。

忒修斯就吻了她。

第一缕阳光就在那瞬间投出，让人惊异于他是不是碰到了某个开关。纽缇在那一刻表现得惊讶，就好像昨晚主动求欢的那个人不是她。她为这个吻轻轻瑟缩了一下，像第一次接吻的中学生，忒修斯尝到她嘴里伏特加的味道，带着一点点某种莓果的酸味。烈酒让纽缇的脸色发红，两颊的雀斑随着她的呼吸跳动，她感觉自己的脸很烫，而心像被关在玻璃瓶里的蜜蜂乱撞，胃里有成群的蝴蝶飞起来。她想起十六岁那年的暑假，他们在后山的森林里第一次接吻，阳光穿过树叶之间的缝隙落在她手臂上，她又感受到了当时的热度。但这个吻结束得太快，快得只是个情不自禁的错误，她愣了神，在忒修斯退开后才后知后觉地凑过去回吻他。她急吼吼地将自己送上去，以期待于换取更多，忒修斯掐着她的脖子亲她，咬她的唇角和下巴，他们像两个初经人事的高中生，失去了羞涩的试探，却饥渴得连碰触也毫无章法。

“我想回去了。”纽缇喘息着说。

纽缇是昏了头了，忒修斯还没忘了让她酒后不要骑车，纽缇有点烦他，故意吵着让他也不准骑，两人走下石阶，继续在无人的广场上漫不经心地吵架，纽缇的步子走得摇摇晃晃，每次忒修斯在她看上去要摔倒时伸出手扶她，她总能以一个奇怪的角度站稳并把他的手甩开，她的鞋跟在石板路上一直发出清脆的响声，像是某种催促，吵得令人心烦，只能就近找了家酒店。忒修斯在房间门关上的瞬间把纽缇压在墙壁上亲她，用手掌按住她的喉咙，再亲她的耳垂与脖颈，在她耳边吸出下流的水声，从找酒店到入住的几十分钟对于欲火焚身的男女来说也算太长，漫长的忍耐让他们再也不能多等一秒钟。纽缇仰起脖子好让忒修斯能多亲亲她，后者在她的锁骨窝下留了红痕，她眯起眼，嘴里发出柔软又放荡的叫声，这声音在忒修斯的手指移到她下身时变得更加高亢，“全巴黎都能听见你了，宝贝。”忒修斯低声说，语气里带着些掩饰不好的笑，“你就这么湿着和我吵了一路？”他一边说一边用拇指揉着纽缇的阴蒂，看她因为控制不住呼吸而不能及时还嘴，性刺激让她腿软得从墙壁上滑下去，鞋跟在台阶上滑了一把，忒修斯伸手揽住她的腰把她捞起来，他的妹妹还是那么小一只，一伸手就能拉进怀里。“闭嘴。”纽缇狠狠掐住他的肩膀努力站稳，好像他能让她摔下去似的，她心有余悸地回头望了一眼台阶，“别在这，我怕摔。”声音软软地说道，身体也朝忒修斯怀里缩了缩。

纽缇一示弱，忒修斯的心就化成了水，不再好意思逗弄她。“我会接住你的。”他低声说。纽缇点点头，又伸手环住他的脖子：“我们到床上去。”忒修斯把她打横抱起来走到床边，没忘了帮她脱去那双鞋跟有问题的鞋子，“要不要先洗澡？”他说这话时停下来握着纽缇的脚踝，蹲在床边抬眼看她，声音平稳安定，一点儿也不着急了。“不要，”她说着踢了踢小腿，既是挣扎也是催促，“快点。”她这时又成了斯卡曼德家那位颐指气使的大小姐了。

忒修斯笑着去亲她的眼睛，得到一个不满的皱眉。“你总是很着急。”他说，一边伸手解开纽缇的衣服。纽缇很瘦，皮肤苍白而容易晒伤，肩膀也带着雀斑，肋骨因为消瘦而明显凸出来，一切都让她显得更加年轻、更加瘦弱、更加让人想折断她的骨头。昨晚忒修斯没能好好看清楚纽缇的身体，他被她故意挑起的情欲冲昏了头，而现在是早晨，太阳刚刚升起，一切都才开始，他有机会再一次膜拜他的阿尔忒弥斯。

纽缇还是变了一点的，她变得更加修长，更加瘦削，少女的圆润在她身上褪去了，取而代之地是某种深入骨髓的冷清与脆弱，某种不该存在于她这样年轻甜美的女孩儿身上的东西，她随时拒人于千里之外，又心甘情愿毫无反抗地让人任意毁掉她。她像是纸做的月亮，是个可以触碰得到的幻影。

她眼里的欲望与光彩是让忒修斯确认这不是幻影的唯一线索，她整个人像是个美丽又单薄的影子，唯独眼里永远有光，她就凭借着这一点点光去追求、去逃离、去爱，去做她想要做的任何事情。

纽缇又哭了，她看起来只是习惯，又像是真的伤心。忒修斯在她边哭边更紧地抱住他时确认不是他做错了什么，她抱他的方式好像要把他揉进身体里去，他们本来就共享同一副骨血。

纽缇被操得昏昏沉沉地叫他哥哥，一次一次反反复复地小声叫他，手脚攀在他身上，像条深情的小蛇。他不厌其烦地回答她、吻她，“我在这，宝贝，我在这。”他说，纽缇听见了，但她还在委委屈屈地叫他，带着小小的呻吟与抽泣，好似这么些年无从开口的思念就能送达了。

完事后已至清晨，纽缇显然困得要命地睡了，忒修斯帮她做了清洁，自己又洗了澡，打算睡觉时却清醒起来，他躺回纽缇身边，后者看起来没有要醒的样子。他低头看纽缇，他的妹妹侧睡着，披散的红色头发遮住了她半张脸，他忍不住伸手小心地抚开那些乱糟糟的发丝，纽缇的呼吸很轻，和那个会在雷雨夜躲进他房间的小姑娘没什么不同，他不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

她是水里的月亮，忒修斯想，他怕他伸手一捞，就碎了。

纽缇睡到下午才起，对她来说没什么，混乱的作息本来就是她生活的常态，忒修斯有点吃不消，他没真的睡着，依然觉得疲累，但并不想承认这点，他不太愿意在纽缇面前显示出他年过三十，精力不支，就好像他们不是一代人。纽缇洗了澡，又回到床上把自己继续缩进被子里，磨磨蹭蹭不想下床，说要一整天都在床上过，她像是终于找到了一个可以安放她公主脾气的对象。忒修斯说好，又怕她低血糖，给她叫了下午茶送到房间吃，她吃东西的时候又不像个公主了，她直接用手拿食物，然后把碎屑弄得到处都是。

磨蹭快到傍晚退了房，周日店铺到处关门，街上也空荡，他们无事可做。两人这些年其实都很少无事可做，忒修斯有他忙碌的工作，而纽缇更是在忙于学业的同时还得操心她的生计。久违的半日闲暇让他们感觉新奇，他们默契而刻意地步不去填满它，于是他们沿着河畔一直走，没什么太多的话说，纽缇拿面包喂了一会儿鸽子，忒修斯就在一旁看到太阳下山。

他们儿时经常一起消磨大把大把的时间，什么也不做，或是陪纽缇照顾她救助的小动物，那时只觉得理所当然，直到他们分开才发现找到能一起什么也不做的人也不是那么容易。这让忒修斯感到一种似曾相识的熟稔感，他看着纽缇，觉得这一切好像在梦里发生过一次似的，直到夕阳西下，纽缇喂完她手里的面包，过来拉他的手，蹦蹦跳跳地带着他去拿昨晚丢在外面的机车，他始终觉得如坠梦中。

纽缇骑着车和他一起回了公寓，什么都没干到了晚上也觉得饿，开始后悔把面包全喂了鸽子。忒修斯要去帮她做点吃的，又被纽缇扯住衣角：“不吃了，我们漂亮女孩不在九点以后吃东西。”

“嗯，漂亮女孩只在九点以后喝一整瓶伏特加。”忒修斯回答。

纽缇又笑，眼睛弯弯地，知道忒修斯在说她昨晚的事：“很小一瓶，你不也喝了嘛。”她拉住忒修斯的手，把他往自己的方向拉，“我们做爱吧，下面吃饱了，上面就不饿了。”她眨眨眼，爬到忒修斯腿上跨坐着，手抚上他的脸，蹭了蹭鼻尖又要去亲他，披散的头发落在忒修斯脖子上，很痒。

她总是能轻易地把忒修斯弄硬，然后主宰他。纽缇那件过大的睡袍底下什么也没穿，她解了忒修斯的裤子坐下去，腰颤得像随风的柳枝，后者忍不住伸手扶住她，她看起来一折就断。

“你说，你这公寓里会有窃听器吗？”纽缇自己把自己操弄得嗯嗯啊啊的，这时倒有闲心来聊天。

“我想没有，我还不到那个级别。”忒修斯思考了一下，“我们小时候住官邸的时候应该有，但那时你不知道这些。”他看起来确实在认真回答，如果不是他的声音里带着在纽缇摇晃时忍不住的那一点点喘息。

纽缇停了动作，低头凶狠地在忒修斯唇上亲了一口，“最好没有，”她说，带着一丝讥讽，“否则全世界都知道你在和你妹妹做爱啦。”

“一等秘书和他的妹妹做爱这算不得什么有价值的情报，宝贝。”忒修斯反驳。

纽缇哼了哼，便不再和他斗嘴，而是专心在怎样让自己得到高潮上，直到她发出更加高亢的呻吟，浑身颤抖，最后趴在忒修斯肩膀上，任后者给她更多的刺激和爱抚，弄得她脚趾蜷缩吱哇乱叫，指甲毫不留情地在忒修斯后背上留下红痕。

纽缇躺了好一会儿才回过神，翻了个身不怎么优雅地趴在忒修斯身上，“可如果你真的不在乎，你那天就不会拒绝我了。”她小声说。

忒修斯用手指绕着纽缇的头发，过了一会儿才意识到，她在说那个夏日的夜晚，那个她偷翻进忒修斯的房间，说她爱他的夜晚。


	3. 三

搬来和忒修斯住之后确实让纽缇省下了一大半的生活费，原本相当拮据的补助如今也显得宽裕了些，她不知道能持续多久，但她指望着毕业就能好些，加上她在写的书，运气好的话也许毕业前就能出版。她从二十岁开始投身于野生动物的保护与研究，到现在为止也将将不过六年，却已经跑遍了半个地球，她能在原始环境中独自度过惊人的时间，只有她和她的动物。“她的”这词也许用得有些自大，可她确实有着某种天赋，某种与其他物种交流的天赋，她比别人更容易得到的动物的信赖，这也是她取得超出她年龄的成就的原因之一，就好像她本来就属于它们。

她不指望忒修斯一时的心血来潮能管她多久，她在决定离开伦敦时就放弃了家族能给她的帮助，他没什么义务管她，她也早就学会了对他不抱希望。

纽缇在一个下午收到忒修斯的消息，问她在不在学校。她刚刚做完实验，因为早上来得太早打算提前走，刚好在准备离开之前收到这条消息。

她回了，消息很快又传过回复：“我在学生事务处做贷款结清，你有时间的话过来签个字然后拿文件。”

纽缇看着屏幕笑起来，立刻换了衣服和鞋往学生处走，她本来以为忒修斯只是当时随口说说，没想他还记得。

纽缇拿了文件，把高兴表露在脸上，忒修斯看到也觉得开心，问她要不要一起回去。

她转过头，脸上还是笑盈盈的，像没听见他说什么，她贴过来搂住忒修斯的脖子，在他脸上亲了一口，眼睛亮亮的：“我还以为你把这事忘了。”她毫不掩饰地说。

“怎么会，上车吧。”忒修斯按了车钥匙开锁，没问她为什么会这么想。

“回家啊？”纽缇系好安全带，偏过头问他。

忒修斯刚发动车，听到这话又停下来：“你想去哪？”他打量道。

“你请我吃个饭吧，”纽缇说，带着有点厚脸皮的撒娇，“我中午等实验忘记吃了。”

“你……”忒修斯打算说什么，刚开口又闭了嘴，“好，”他最终只是说，“地址发我手机上，地方你定，我来买单。”

纽缇满意了，开始打开手机地图找店，“那我点贵的哦？”她半开玩笑地说。

“都依你。”

“你刚准备说什么？”纽缇翻着手机问，看也没看他，“要说‘好好吃饭不然我会担心你’之类的话吗？”

意料之外地，忒修斯沉默了一会儿才接话：“我是准备说两句的，”他摸摸鼻子，“但我又意识到我也没什么资格说这话。”

这让纽缇忍俊不禁：“你倒是心里有数。”

纽缇没真的选特别贵的餐厅，大概她确实饿了，没办法花五个小时享受一顿fine dinner。

纽缇点了简餐，很快吃饱后还不到五点，忒修斯只点了一杯酒，他看起来不饿。

“你晚上有安排吗？”忒修斯问。

“没有。”纽缇看了他一眼，又补充道，“我不打工了。”

忒修斯点点头，“我在想，今天时间还早，”他试探地说，“如果你有时间的话，我想带你去买些衣服，你好像没有冬装，或者换一双鞋子，不那么滑的。”

纽缇倒没有什么被冒犯的意思：“离冬天还早着呢，”她笑了笑，觉得忒修斯不用在这个问题上这么紧张，那一笔还款已经不少钱了，她花他的钱花得心安理得，“其实我也没看上去那么穷，房租已经省下一大笔了，我的钱够用了。”

“可我想你和别的女孩儿一样，在假期去旅游、购物，去拍那些不知所云的照片然后发在社交网络上，”他顿了顿，压抑住某种即将失控的情绪，“我不想你活得那么辛苦。”

“她们连注册都是自费。”纽缇冷静地说，“可我从注册、生活到医疗保险全是欧盟交流项目和法国政府的补助和无息贷款，我不可能活得和她们一样，我从离开伦敦的那天开始就不可能和她们一样，这是我自己选的，你能明白吗？”

忒修斯是最明白纽缇为什么选择离开的人，而他无言以对。

纽缇看起来并不打算让他难堪，她很快转了个话题：“当然，我也没打算拒绝你的邀请，我们一会儿就去乐蓬马歇，你等着大出血吧。”她语气轻松，好像刚刚那些话不从她嘴里说出来。

纽缇说到做到，她从六点逛到商场关门，从头买到脚，忒修斯只负责提购物袋和刷卡，他从来没有如此庆幸过自己开了车出门。

纽缇回去的一路上都笑眯眯的，她还是高兴的，即使中间忍不住旧事重提，但也没有影响到整天的好心情，她还清了贷款，又刷忒修斯的卡买了一大堆用得上或用不上的衣服包包鞋子，她除了去超市买面包和奶酪之外已经太久没有购物了，这让堆满卧室地板的购物袋带给她久违的兴奋感。

纽缇洗了澡坐在地毯上光着脚拆购物袋，忒修斯从背后抱住她的腰，下巴搁在她肩膀上：“最近没看见Trifle，平时她看见纸袋都会钻进来。”忒修斯在说她带来的那只白色小猫。

“我给她找了新主人，”纽缇在拆纸盒，没转头，但分了一些重量在他怀里，“她在我回宿舍的路上一直跟着我，那时候她受伤了，现在已经好了。”

“你不养她吗？”忒修斯问的时候把脸埋在纽缇头发里，嗅她头发上留下的香波气味。

“我没条件养她，我有野外项目的时候就没空照顾她，我也没有稳定的居所。”

“好吧。”忒修斯声音闷闷的，“可你现在住这儿了，你不在的时候我可以帮你照顾她，她可以住在这里。”

“好吧。”纽缇停下了拆包装的手，侧过脸对着他，学着他的语气说，“我记住了。”

忒修斯似乎这才稍微满意了一点，他蹭了蹭纽缇的脖颈，“今天开心了？”他声音低沉又黏黏糊糊的，像只邀功的大型犬。

“开心。”她闭上眼在等他吻他。

忒修斯照做了，他亲了亲她的嘴角，又去吸她耳垂的那块软肉，让她在他怀里发出小小的颤抖，“还清了贷款开心，还是买了东西开心？”他还在纽缇的脖颈处乱蹭，纽缇的脖子上带着一点脂粉香和猫咪肉垫的味道。

纽缇摇摇头，脸上还带着那份迷迷糊糊的笑意，“都不是，”她转过身伸手抱住忒修斯，整个人都要挂到他身上去，“和你亲热最开心，被你操最开心。”她梦呓般地说。

忒修斯被他逗出一声低笑：“你倒是会哄我开心。”

“礼尚往来嘛。”纽缇拉长着调子撒娇，一边断断续续地亲他，一只手摸到忒修斯的下身，她感受到那个器官在她手里变大变硬，她引导着忒修斯坐到床沿，而她跪下去含住了他。纽缇的嘴让忒修斯忍不住吸气，他想要拒绝的，他想告诉纽缇她不必这样，但纽缇的嘴让人无法拒绝，她能整根含住又吐出来，舌头像舔棒冰一样舔过整个柱身，她向上看的绿眼睛里带着小钩子，忒修斯放在她后脑本来打算拉开她的手就开始向内施压来让她吞得更深一点。

忒修斯没打算射在纽缇喉咙里，即使她真的很会吸，所以他在抽出来的时候射了纽缇满脸，他发誓那不是他的本意。

纽缇拿手抹了把脸，好让她能睁开眼睛。她没生气，仿佛意料之中，“你还像个小年轻。”她伸手接过忒修斯递过来的纸巾，嘴里还没忘记调侃他。

“你不用这么做。”忒修斯把她拉起来，让她和他一起待在床上。

纽缇意味不明地笑了笑，“你不要以为这是你花钱买的口活儿，”忒修斯看起来很想辩解他从没这么想，但纽缇阻止了他，“你知道我喜欢你，我十六岁就在浴室里吸过你的鸡巴，那时候你可没给我一分钱。”

忒修斯被她的思路梗得一句话也说不出来，她为此发笑：“而你还和那时候一样。”

“我本来就没那么老。”忒修斯反驳。

“好吧，”纽缇翻了个身，跨坐在他身上，“那就看看你有多年轻。”

和纽缇在一起的忒修斯确实年轻得要死，他看着纽缇那张洋洋得意的脸，他就觉得他又可以了，他翻身把纽缇压在身下，后者因为他动作太快而发出猝不及防的尖叫声，纽缇还在咯咯笑，他就想把她操进床垫里去，操到她求饶、哭泣，在他怀里发出细小的呜咽声，小声叫他的名字。

他也确实这么做了，纽缇一开始要他快一点，但很快又被操软了，眼睛泪盈盈的，敏感点上的撞击让她没力气再使出什么花样，她小声呜咽着，手指把床单用力抓出褶皱，忒修斯让自己的手代替那块布料，与她十指相扣，在她哭得厉害的时候亲吻她的眼睛，像个温柔情人。

他们做了很久，直到两个人精疲力竭，纽缇觉得自己晕过去了一会儿，醒来的时候忒修斯在一边刷手机。

“看什么呢？那么严肃。”纽缇蹭过去，迷迷糊糊地问，没去真的看他的屏幕。

“没什么。”忒修斯摸了摸纽缇的头发，把手机放在床头柜面，拿起旁边的一张卡递给纽缇。“你以后要买什么拿这个用。”

纽缇迷迷糊糊的接了，过了一会儿才意识到忒修斯给了她他的信用卡副卡，“我随便用啊？”她问。

“嗯，你以后要买东西就不用找我当搬运工了。”

纽缇看了看那张卡，又看向他：“你知道我在想什么吗？”

“什么？”

“我觉得我像政府官员包养的二奶。”纽缇说完，又觉得荒谬似的笑了起来。

“瞎说什么，”忒修斯翻了个白眼，“包二奶谁用自己名下的副卡。”

“哦？”这引起了纽缇的奇怪的兴趣，“展开说说。”

忒修斯看了她一眼，起身往浴室走了。

浴室传来水声，纽缇在床上翻了两下又打算继续睡，忒修斯床头柜上的手机发出振动提示声。

纽缇爬起来看了一眼，他没熄屏，手机屏幕依然停留在他刚刚使用的对话框上。

鬼使神差地，她拿起手机看了一眼，看到那个熟悉的名字，然后无法自控地把对话框往上滑，看了更多。

她觉得脑子嗡嗡的。

“操。”她说，“真成二奶了。”

–

忒修斯出来的时候纽缇已经完全清醒了，她靠着枕头没下床，但穿上了衣服，虽然她那件衣服太大了。

“怎么了？”纽缇没答话，也没什么表情，只是看着他，忒修斯知道有什么东西不对了。

“你刚刚手机没有熄屏。”她说，没等忒修斯反应，“来消息了，我就看了一眼，也不是故意要翻你手机。”她还是没什么情绪，忒修斯很熟悉她这副表情，她下一分钟就会离开他了，就像十六岁那年一样。

“纽缇……”忒修斯想要解释什么，走近了两步又被纽缇打断：“你和丽塔什么时候结婚的？”她生硬地问道，又吸了口气，声音有点抖，觉得委屈似的，“都没有人告诉我。”

忒修斯想走到纽缇身边去，他想抱抱她，又想开口解释什么，但他最终什么都没做，“前年。”他只是说。

“噢。”她说，继而又点点头，“情理之中，前司法部长的孙女，和你很般配。”她下了床光脚踩在地毯上，不再看忒修斯，“就这样吧，我也不是真的想知道更多。”她路过忒修斯，看也没再看他一眼，只径直往门口走。忒修斯知道她要走了，如果他不留下她，她会回自己的房间拿走行李，她整理行李的动作很快，用不了十分钟，然后她会下楼，穿着她那双鞋跟会发出奇怪响声的旧鞋，在出门前把钥匙和通行证留在玄关的小瓷碟里，今天买的东西她一样也不会拿走，就像她来的那天一样离开。

于是他在纽缇路过他身边时拉住她的手腕：“纽缇……”，她回头看他，像只小动物一样歪了歪头，似乎疑惑于他的行为。“别走。”纽缇把手往回抽了抽，没能成功，她皱起眉，“别再离开我。”他又说。

这仿佛触发到了纽缇什么，她使劲甩开他的手，顺着抽到了他的脸上。

忒修斯的脸被扇到一侧，脚上几乎打了个趔趄，他知道纽缇是真拿出吃奶的力气打他了。

“你凭什么说这样的话？”纽缇声音不大，带着一点小小的鼻音，像忍耐着某些东西，“每一次都是你，你决定开始，你决定结束，你知道我爱你，我爱你爱得发疯，我曾想和你远走高飞，你想去哪我们就去哪，是你拒绝的。”纽缇眼睛通红，还能忍住不掉下泪来，“是你说这是个错误。”

忒修斯沉默了，纽缇突然觉得好没意思，她本来就不应该见他，她收到忒修斯的短信时明明一开始就拒绝了他，如果不是那天晚上好巧不巧地遇上，他们的故事早就结束了。就像忒修斯说的，只是一个错误，而如今错误已被纠正，巴黎说小不小，他在使馆而她在学校，隔得那么远，他们大概率根本不会碰上面，更不会把事情闹得这么难看。

她转身想离开，手又被拉住，看来忒修斯不怕再挨一巴掌，他的手紧紧钳住纽缇的手腕，就好像一松手她就会消失似的。

“对不起。”忒修斯说，他又用他那双蓝眼睛看着她了，纽缇觉得他知道这点，如果他这么看着她，她就不会再忍心怪他任何事，不在乎他拒绝她、骗她、伤害她，又要继续爱他爱得要死了。

纽缇闭上眼不再去看他，她深吸了口气：“你不要再……”

忒修斯没等她再说出言不由衷的话，他用力把她拉进怀里，抱住她，不再让她有机会逃开去，“我也很想你，阿蒂弥斯。”忒修斯在她耳边说，他看不见纽缇的脸，但他怀里原本僵硬的身体慢慢发出细小的颤抖，继而剧烈起来，他听见纽缇哭了，他感到眼泪落在他肩膀上，一开始是热的，在浸润布料的过程中变得冰凉。

“为什么……为什么你总是这么对我……”纽缇吸着鼻子说，她的声音因为哭泣而模糊，“大概你也觉得我犯贱，反正我总是召之即来挥之即去，你是不是把我当消遣了……”她哭得字词都混在一起，她也不想这样的，她不想总是在忒修斯面前犯贱，一厢情愿地去爱他。

“别这么说，宝贝，别这么说……你知道不是这样……”忒修斯低声安抚她，纽缇在他的怀里摇摇欲坠，他的妹妹像一片雪花、一轮水月，忒修斯每一次的触碰都只能让她消失得更快些。

纽缇强迫自己冷静下来，别再哭得那么厉害，她吸着气，又颤抖地吐出来，觉得自己实在软弱得可恨。她早该离开的，她不该因为贪恋一点点青春期的爱情而不切实际地幻想。她像是受伤时被她捡到的那只白色小猫，伤好了就被她无情地送走，Trifle很粘她，大概也错认了她能给它一个家，把它送走时纽缇头也没回。

她拉开了距离，“我不能留下来。”她注视着忒修斯的眼睛说。

“为什么？”忒修斯依然紧握着她的手腕，生怕他一松手她就跑了似的，“你在这里生活得很好，不用再去找房子，虽然这里也有些远，但我早上可以送你去学校……”

纽缇摇摇头：“丽塔说她下个月可能要过来，要你帮她申报家属居留。”她又补充道，“她发的新消息里的，你去洗澡了。”

“那你依然可以住在这里，你是我妹妹。”忒修斯说。

纽缇皱起眉，有点不可置信地看着他，她感觉自己的喉咙里仿佛塞了颗核桃，顿了好一会儿才说出话来：“你可真会盘算啊，忒修斯。”她几乎要气得发笑了，她觉得自己真是个傻逼，傻逼才这么要死要活地爱着这么一个人，“你要我每天看你们俩睡一张床？还是我们俩轮班伺候你啊？”

“不，不是这样……”忒修斯有些慌乱起来，显得不知所措，“我只是不想你又要重新花钱找房子，又要搬家，我想要和你在一起，我很想你……”

“你爱我吗？”纽缇突然出声，怔怔地打断了他的话。

“什么？”

“你爱我吗？”纽缇又清晰地重复了一遍，语气很冷静，“你好像从来没有说过这个。”

忒修斯顿了一下：“你不知道吗？”

“我想你说出来。”纽缇坚持说。

“我爱你。”忒修斯说，他看着纽缇的眼睛说的这话，他的蓝眼睛很真、很干净，和少年时没有什么不同，“我当然爱你，纽缇，别怀疑这个。”

纽缇点点头，也没有过于欣喜或是感动什么的，只是像得到了一个意料之中的答案，“那你爱丽塔吗？”她又问。

忒修斯沉默起来，像被难住了，纽缇没有不耐烦，她只是看着他，安静地等待着他的答案。

“没有爱你那么多。”他最终说。

纽缇点点头，她没有太失望，她早就知道忒修斯是什么样的人。

“纽缇，我……”大概是纽缇脸上的失落过于明显，忒修斯想说点什么弥补的话，但纽缇真的懒得听了，她觉得很累，就像一天打了三份工的那种累，她头昏脑涨，之前的困倦在这时又袭上她的全身，她想闭上眼，伸直腿，回到床上好好睡一觉。

纽缇摇摇头：“她是你的妻子，你应该爱她更多些才对。”她退后了两步，示意忒修斯放开她的手，“根据我对丽塔的了解，我想她不知道这些，也不会同意开放式关系，毕竟她还曾是我最好的朋友。”忒修斯松开了，她往门口退了几步，“我想自己待一会儿，我感觉很累，我今晚不会走，太晚了。”她说了不会走，她就只是不想再看见忒修斯。

第二天早上纽缇没让他送，坚持自己下午才去学校。这么又过了几天，纽缇不太和他说话，甚至故意躲着他不和他打照面，忒修斯去学校接过她两次，她都说要加班做实验。然后在忒修斯回公寓的某个傍晚，他发现纽缇带走了她换洗的衣服，她的电脑和一些私人物品，晚些时候她没有回家，手机也没有回信，就这么消失了。

忒修斯在意识到这点的那一刻感到从脚底升起的寒冷，要失去纽缇的恐惧笼罩了他，虽然他的理智告诉他纽缇的出走很明显是她自己计划好的，她大概率不会有事。他打了一晚上电话，又发了许多条消息，全部都转入了纽缇的语音信箱。

他第二天去了纽缇的学校，他曾经来接过纽缇下学，知道她的实验室在哪栋楼，纽缇意料之中的不在，但他遇上了那天在strip club外面见过的黑发女孩。

那女孩也明显认出了他，她警觉地看着他，忒修斯觉得她下一秒就要报警了。他给那女孩看了自己的驾照，工作证，只差没把自己的社保档案交给她，才让她终于相信忒修斯是纽缇的哥哥。

“纽缇那个组去秘鲁做田野调研了，”蒂娜说，“联系不到她大概是因为她在飞机上。”

“她什么时候回来？”忒修斯有些急切。

“不好说，这种项目哪有定准，顺利的话会很快，不顺利的话……看她导师放不放假。”

知道纽缇下落让忒修斯放心了些，又有些失魂落魄，他谢了纽缇的同学，打算离开，又被那女孩叫住。

“你说你是纽缇的哥哥？”蒂娜问。

“真是，我没骗你。”他又拿出他本来已经准备收起来的证件。

蒂娜摇摇头，“不是这个意思，只是她从来没提过自己的家人，”她顿了顿，“我们都不知道她还有兄弟。”

“我们……”忒修斯觉得说话有些艰难，“我们曾经闹过一场矛盾，她大概还在生我的气。”

蒂娜非常理解似的点点头：“我也有个妹妹，我们有时候也会吵架，但不会生这么长时间的气。”她想了想，又说：“她之前的几年过得很辛苦，也许你可以多关心她一些。”

“谢谢你。”忒修斯说，“你们一定帮了她许多。”

“她很厉害，没什么需要我们帮助的。” 蒂娜笑了笑，“她是能自己一个人在热带雨林生活三周的女孩儿。”

纽缇搬过来没有太久，却足以让忒修斯觉得公寓空荡，冰箱里还留着纽缇爱喝的那种酸不拉几的饮料，柜子里还挂着她买的新衣服，她的茶杯还放在他的旁边。这让他提不起做其他事的兴趣来，也不想出门，一个人的夜晚变得漫长，他想到蒂娜说的那些，纽缇当然过得辛苦，她一个人，无亲无故，常常搬家，靠贷款和微薄的补助生活，而他一次都没来看过她。她没缺过钱用，也不是生下来就能一个人在雨林生活三周，她曾经害怕黑暗，害怕打雷，也害怕一个人，会在害怕的时候向他索取拥抱，他就给她哼一首歌词里有许多小动物的童谣。

忒修斯在睡前终于收到了纽缇回的消息：“在秘鲁做田野研究，一切都好，勿念。”


End file.
